Fang Clashers
by WolfBearValley
Summary: AU/ Kōga, desperate to make himself known in a new city adjusts to the tempo after attending a university his family wants nothing to do with. Little does he know that there's a lead guitarist who's been craving vocal talent. Will he accept? Rated M: Warnings included for future sexual content, swearing, rape and violence. Slash. Please Rate & Review.
1. Leaving the Pack

**Fang Clashers**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own or have affiliation with the series, InuYasha. The series is entirely owned as well as created by talented mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi._

_Summary: AU/ Kōga__, desperate to make himself known in a new city adjusts to the tempo after attending a university his family wants nothing to do with. Little does he know that there's a lead guitarist who's been craving for vocal talent. Will he accept? Warnings included for future sexual content, swearing, rape and violence. This story will focus on _KōgaxInuYasha, so Slash, Slash *ker-ching* Slash. _Enjoy and Review! _

**_-CHAPTER 01-_**

**_'Leaving the Pack'_**

The sound of clothes rustling into a suitcase rattled the silence in the air. His blue orbs darted back and forth every article of clothing while his half-brothers invaded the mid-portion of the bed, laying there with idle gazes.

"So tell us again why you want to go to this school?" the male with spiky hair muttered, flinging his arms in the hair aimlessly. A quick grunt answered his question.

"Yeah. What's wrong with M.U.?" Ginta stared at Kōga and grumbled, leaning down to slide his fingers in-between the suitcase, opening it some. The long-haired male growled, prying his hand off immediately.

"I told you guys already. Minami University isn't my thing."

"Yeah but Nishi is? I mean just because they have that music arts program?"

Kōga finished zipping up the last compartment to his second suitcase, raising himself off the ground to place it by the front door of the apartment. "Exactly. I raised the money to go to this place, and I'd appreciate it if my own damned family supported me on this."

Sitting upright, Hakkaku looked at Ginta and frowned.

"You know we support you Kōga. It's just with the soccer scholarships and al—"

"I already explained it to you. To him," He pointed at Ginta. "Soccer was just an activity. Something I used to pass the time. I want my voice to be heard, you know, recognized!"

"Well as long as you come home to visit a lot." Ginta crossed his arms, shutting his eyes with a sigh. The irritation in the air was stifling, but Kōga's stubbornness was unmatched.

"Yeah. In the meantime how about you two try graduating high school?" Kōga smirked before opening the door to slip the suitcases in the backseat of his car. His half-brothers failed to pass the exams required for graduation and were in the process of retaking their tests. Kōga on the other hand managed to slide by with dead instinct and luck.

"You know we got this!" Hakkaku soared his arm into the sky, followed by Ginta giving forth his usual sloppy grin.

"You going already?"

"Yeah, I gotta make it there before 09:00. You guys going to be okay?" Kōga offered them a slightly warmer than usual stare before the two shook their heads.

"We'll miss you, onii-san." the spiky-haired brother muttered, lowering his head some. Kōga tightened his lip into a faint smile and traveled over to the two, making sure to tilt Hakkaku's head up. "Remember. The ladies like you better when they can see your eyes, not your head." His eyes darted to the other and caught Ginta rubbing his eyes.

"Come on guys. I promise I'll visit as much as possible. It's not even that far.."

"It's just that we aren't used to you being gone so..so long!" Hakkaku whimpered and let out a cry, clutching himself onto Ginta while the other brother wrapped his arms around the one tearing.

"I'll be back soon. Love you guys." Kōga waved his hand to them gently before shutting the door behind them. His eyes closed and teeth gritted at the sound of crying escalating from the inside. It tore at him some, but the butterflies were already rapidly invading his stomach.

_"Okay Kōga, you got everything?" _he mouthed to himself while staring at his luggage in the backseat. "_Guess so. Uh...Pass. . .Got it, okay."_ His fingers pressed along the band that held the pass card with his photo on it dangling loosely over his neck.

Bending over into his passenger seat, he clutched the scarf his oba-san made closer to him before closing the door. Quickly starting the car, he drove on out while the music continued to blare from the radio, suspended from the previous night.

_"Isogashiku ikiru hodo mokuteki wa nai kedo_

_Dakedo futsuu ja bokura wa monotarinai kara_

_Atsui yume ga aru hodo (moeru yume)_

_Itami ooku naru kedo (setsunakute)_

_Sonna ikikata wo kokoro wa motometeru"_

Paying no mind to the traffic in front of him, swerving to and from each car to claim room on the road, he shook his head in rhythm to the song and mouthed the following lyrics, clearly recognizing that it was Ginta's CD that was inside, and that he had forgotten to remove it.

The wind picked up slightly, his hand clutching a little harder onto the wheel while he crossed the bridge into the next district. His eyes glanced over to the passenger's seat which included a box of random stuff with his harmonica poking out on the top. Grunting, he barely managed to catch the instrument in hand before the sudden turn could cause a fall.

"Gotta be careful.." he muttered, slipping the harmonica into his coat pocket.

The next thirty minutes were uneventful, and he sighted the university pretty easily considering it was one of the largest buildings in this otherwise small city; Nishi University had about 4,000 qualifying students that took in local or outside-city graduates based on their test scores. Luckily for him, he obtained enough cash to settle in for a full year while submitting a tape of "accommodating approval." The founder of the university, Inu no Taishō Nishi, was a cultured man who took the name of '_Dog General'_ to represent his family's status as daimyō in this portion of Japan. Kōga's father did the exact same, and adopted the family name of Ōkami with his name being literally Ōkami no Taishō, represented by the south, _Minami_.

His father passed away when he was young, leaving him behind with plenty of aunts, uncles and half-brothers to care for him. None of them were father figures, but Kōga made do. He was often directly referenced as the closest in appearance and personality to their late ancestor who presumably had yōkai blood; his name also Kōga.

Traveling up to the gate, he drove by the card insert to slip his pass through. An image of his face appeared on the computer nearby followed by directions to his dorm. It was D-7, upstairs, the cheapest costing room he could afford, but he wasn't used to luxuries either way. He parked his car and and got out before letting out a breath of air outside. His hues traced over the dorm rooms down the sidewalk and noticed a few guys, all with jackets on, preparing some fish outside on a grill. The scent caused his nose to twitch, but he had to get things going.

"_Haven't seen you around these parts!" _a voice trailed behind him. Kōga turned to look.

"Ah. Sorry, Suikotsu. Hine Suikotsu." the male bowed quickly before offering Minami a smile. His wardrobe was all over the place; sporting khaki shorts with flip-flops and a large gray jacket with no shirt.

"Some kind of bet or what?" Kōga chuckled and bowed back. "Kōga Minami."

"You could say that. Are you a first year?"

Koga nodded. "Yeah. I think my dorm room's. . . That'a way." He pointed east.

"Excellent. I'm a first year myself. Mind if I help you out?" he asked with a happy tone, a little confusing to see off the bat from a stranger in Kōga's opinion. Still, he nodded and opened the door for the man to help him pack. The help was appreciated.

_Author's Note: __Obviously a story with an alternate universe, I wanted to re-create modern versions of the familiar feudal characters who were in fact claimed descendants to them. The part of Japan with the university is entirely fictional, but you can imagine it being in an inhabited spot inside Tokyo. __Kōga__'s family will all have the last name "Minami" and InuYasha's family "Nishi" which pertain to the portion of land that their ancestor's ruled across in the past. _

_I hope to make this story rather lengthy, and I may include a sequel in the future if I gain the demand to pursue a sequel. Again, __Kōga__ is attending Nishi University, which happens to be an all male's school as is Minami University. Higashi and Kita University will be mentioned, and they are all-female universities (Miroku's gotta love this, eh? Haha!) Let me know what you think. Please Review. Gracias! _

_*Oba-san: Aunt, *Onii-sa: Older brother. Song reference: JOUNETSU JUMP by Hey! Say! JUMP._


	2. Tale of Two Brothers

**Fang Clashers**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own or have affiliation with the series, InuYasha. The series is entirely owned as well as created by talented mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi._

_Summary: AU/ Kōga__, desperate to make himself known in a new city adjusts to the tempo after attending a university his family wants nothing to do with. Little does he know that there's a lead guitarist who's been craving for vocal talent. Will he accept? Warnings included for future sexual content, swearing, rape and violence. This story will focus on _KōgaxInuYasha, so Slash, Slash *ker-ching* Slash. _Enjoy and Review! _

**_-CHAPTER 02- IY_**

**'Tale of Two Brothers'**

* * *

"_Nnh...Kikyō-san...M-Maybe we shouldn't_. ."the reluctance rang through his voice while his legs continued to part ways, his hands tightening along the girl's waist while she continued to feverishly 'ride' him. Her hair was cluttered, nearly completely covering her eyes which were reflective like glass, or ice.

"Think about it _Inu-kun_." she managed out after a few labored gasps for breath. The meat digging away inside of her was nearly too much for her virginity to handle, but her goal was not yet met.

"If I bear your child, we will be forced to live together. Stay together."

"What? Child? As in. .children?" the raven haired male's voice reached a new octave, bringing his head forward to see his member being forced inside her front half much to his lack of knowledge. The entire time he figured he was doing her from the back, and even managed to remember bringing a condom this time around. "I made sure to put on the condom this time!" he announced, making sure to mention his own thoughts, which he always mentioned with praise.

"Oh you mean that?" Kikyō grimaced and pointed off to a corner of the futon; there splayed out on the edge was the protection. "I made sure that it wouldn't interfere. We have to do something, your...your fath—"

_"Gah! My dick doesn't twist like that. Get off woman!" _InuYasha growled mentally, pushing the girl off of him for a minute to catch his pace. His light-tanned, sculpted chest pulsed profusely as he breathed, hoping that children wouldn't have to be his next problem.

"Inu..InuYasha what's wrong?" Kikyō demanded with a bitter look of sorrow on her face, her cold fingers stretched out to lay on his stomach, quickly clutched into his palm by the male who gulped deeply. "We can't take any chances. I can't let this affect my time at the damned school. I need to get in and out of that place as soon as possible, Kikyō-san. . . You understand, right?"

_"Maybe...It does sound a little selfish, though."_

_"Selfish!" _his mind roared back with the blood-rush finally returning to his head. InuYasha clutched the skin next to his ear with his fingers and proceeded to find the jeans laid on his parent's floor. The entire thing was probably her doing; the sweet talk, the risk of "fooling around" on his father's bed. It got him excited, made his blood pump harder, but children were out of the question.

"Look. If I ever manage to get out of that damned place, we'll consider it together. Alright?" he muttered, turning back to her. She merely offered a simple sigh and shifted her gaze to the large window in front of room. "Who knows what could happen between then and now." her lips parted gently. "You could forget about me altogether. Find yourself a bitch worth carrying your child because maybe I'm just not good enough for you!" Her temper lifted the tension in the air as the sound of bed springs lifted.

"K_-Kikyō! _Don't.." Her words frightened even him, but the moment he reached in to stop her she was already more than half-way out the door, offering him a stern glare before leaving the large house. "Go."

"_Go..."_

"Huh? Excuse me, mi'lord. Are you not feeling well?" A man with fine white drapes and a sophisticated suit approached the male, lowering his gaze to see if the young man was injured rather than the usual mental dysfunction.

"_Kikyo?" _InuYasha's twisted his head quickly before noticing his brother's councilman and practical butler, Jaken, staring down at him. "Ah, yeah I'm fine." he grumbled, offering him a quick scowl before rising to his feet. His thick black hair shone in the light that paraded around the mansion. Jaken tilted his head slightly before nodding. "Well if you're sure," he muttered, leaving the young heir with a bitter look on his face. "_Stupid brat.."_

_"Brother." _a voice erupted from upstairs, causing Jaken to rush out into the next room immediately. Traveling down slowly, a pale-skinned, taller and slightly more stoic version of InuYasha glanced over at his brother. His hair was dyed a silk silver while his eyes remained hazel, not the usual glowing amber that his ancestors were said to carry.

"I was just about to head out." InuYasha muttered.

"You were supposed to be 'out' an hour ago. Father won't be pleased." Sesshōmaru replied briskly. His younger brother tossed him a glare before snapping his hand over the guitar that laid next to him on it's side. "I fell asleep. You had me up all damned night with that training."

"I suppose you consider it my fault for having a brother who can't carry his own weight. Well—If that's the case, then you can see your stay at the university as a hell of an experience." His eyes remained gazing forward coldly.

"What are you trying to say?" InuYasha growled, nearly bearing his teeth, taking his brother's words as an obvious threat.

"You're old enough to remember that I do not repeat myself. Watch your back." Sesshōmaru finally glanced over to him, opening the front door for him slowly. "Brother."

"Yeah Yeah! Feh, whatever!" he swung his head over to land one more menacing glare at Sesshōmaru, but instead got a full helping of door when it slammed in his face completely.

_"GYAAAH! FUCKING IDIOT!" _

"Was that your brother?" The older man stared down at Sesshōmaru from upstairs. His arms were strode along each side of his body, presented in a beautifully laced black suit. His hair was long, thick and black, but his hues shined with glaring amber.

"That was your mistake, Father. Yes." he replied back with a faint smile, looking up at the man.

"Give him a break, Son. He has a lot to learn, but I'm sure that his experience at the school will do him well. Do you not trust my instinct?"

"Perhaps." Sesshōmaru responded, glancing at a collection of old swords that lined up in their main room. One stood out to him in particular. "Let's see how far this. . .musical talent gets him."

"That's the spirit, Sesshōmaru. Now are you heading o—Excuse me." the father muttered, reaching inside his coat pocket for the phone that interrupted his chance of communicating with an uncooperative son.

"_moshi moshi...Yes, this is Ni Inu Nishi. . .Ah, so he decided to attend after all? Very good. Very good. Hopefully he will continue to be a source of connection between our two claims to Tokyo-Very well. Sayōnara."_

"Sounds like Minami-sama chose to remain in our attendance after all?" Sesshōmaru looked at his father with arms crossed. The older man nodded.

"Yes. It's a shame that boy has no father. His uncle is brute headed to no end, and I was afraid he would've convinced him otherwise."

"Weren't they wolves at one point? You can never trust their allegiance once they leave a pack."

"Very true, Son." Inu no Taishō smiled, turning his back to the elder brother slowly before returning to his room. He stopped just barely upon reaching the door.

"But this young man was born with the spirit of his father. I imagine he will not cease to amaze us."

"_InuYasha-sama!" _

A slightly taller man than the younger brother waved over at InuYasha before approaching him near the front desk, but not before scantly reaching over to grab at the rear ends of both unsuspecting secretaries. "_Aah!" "O-Oh!"_

"Oi Miroku! They're new! My old man already warned you, don't scare em' off!"

"My apologies madam's. I had dropped something nearby and I must've collided amongst you both. Please accept my heartfelt apology." Miroku bowed his head at the two women whose faces burnt red scarlet. His charms won over the victims again.

"Now what brings you here so early? Classes don't begin for two more days." he asked the long-haired Inu Nishi, a smile still clad on his face.

"Trust me. I wouldn't be here if Sesshōmaru wasn't so committed to kicking my ass out of the damned house."

"I see. Family issues again?"

InuYasha grumbled, throwing down the guitar gently from his back before shrugging. "He caught me talking to Kikyō last night instead of helping him with his stupid fencing. Guy doesn't have a life."

"Ah, so you're on speaking terms with Kikyō-san again? Well that's just wonderful. Last time you two had an argument, I thought she did away with more than your manhood." The short-haired Ecchi smirked. Instantly the sound of a crashing guitar met with Miroku's cheek, sending him to the ground.

"I'd appreciate it if people just shut up about her. She and I are still kind of. . . On the edge." InuYasha sighed.

"If you wanted me to be quiet, all you had to do was say so!" Miroku groaned, rising to his feet gently. "So anyways...Have you heard? Kōga-kun arrived in D an hour ago."

"_Kōga. . .Kōga. ." _InuYasha looked up, fashioning his hand to his chin. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't make out a face.

"_Eh? _The son of Ōkami no Taishō. Kōga!" Miroku's voice raised considerably, troubled that his friend could be so blank on a person who's family held much importance with his own.

"Oh yeah. That guy. What about him?" the Inu Nishi rolled his eyes before throwing his guitar sling back over his head, traveling over to the stage built further inside. He didn't recall Kōga since it had been long before he had last seen him. The last time was at meeting they both attended with their fathers as children. The memories of the Ōkami were vague, nothing special.

"I'm going to go practice. You gonna follow me or what?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Special thanks to Fantasy Freak Luver for the review!_

_This chapter covers at about the same time as the first, through the Inu clan's perspective. Inu no Taishō's appearance has remained the same excluding the black hair. Sesshōmaru looks nearly identical to his feudal counterpart except for slightly darker eyes. His personality is the same, and he could almost prove to be cynical at times. The family is wealthy as they lay major claim to that part of Tokyo as well as the university. Inu no Taishō is actually the current generation's second son bearing the same family name, thus causing him to be referred to as Ni Inu Nishi._

_Kikyō and InuYasha are currently together in this chapter. You like her here? I can surely promise you if you enjoyed her scheming personality in this story, you'll have something to look forward to in later chapters. Miroku is the same lecherous womanizer as his feudal ancestor. _

_I hope you liked it. Please review & look forward to Chapter 03 arriving soon. Gracias! _


	3. Abnormal Encounters

**Fang Clashers**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or have affiliation with the series, InuYasha. The series is entirely owned as well as created by talented mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi._

_Summary: AU/ Kōga__, desperate to make himself known in a new city adjusts to the tempo after attending a university his family wants nothing to do with. Little does he know that there's a lead guitarist who's been craving for vocal talent. Will he accept? Warnings included for future sexual content, swearing, rape and violence. This story will focus on _KōgaxInuYasha, so Slash, Slash *ker-ching* Slash. _Enjoy and Review! _

**_-CHAPTER 03- KO_**

**_'Abnormal Encounters'_**

* * *

"Well that's about it, huh?" the voice of the slightly taller male erupted in a brief huff after placing down the last box containing Kōga's things. His chest finally settled after some unexpected lifting; Suikotsu's gaze traveled over to the tanned, long-haired neighbor.

"That should be it, yeah." Kōga relayed with a pensive smirk, leaning his head back for a moment to slide his fingers through his hair, lifting the loose strands stuck underneath his coat out into the open. "I'm guessing you live around these parts Suikotsu-san."

"Right down the stairs actually." Suikotsu chimed, trembling slightly as the open front door let the cold air seep in. He slowly walked towards the door and turned his head to stare at the newcomer. "I guess I'll let you go. If you need anything, just remember I'm downstairs huh?" his smile formed into a slight grin. "First years have to stick together I heard."

"Sounds about right." Kōga nodded before waving off the helpful strangers as he peered outside for a second. There wasn't much activity, but the guys a few rooms down were still gathered around together. Suikotsu was heading in that direction. Only then did his thoughts cross together, wondering if he should introduce himself to some more strangers, try to fit in. But his head wouldn't have it. Mentally drained, he closed the door and pulled out his futon before propping himself down against the rough surface. The room was pretty cold, but temperature didn't affect him much—not when he had things on his mind.

"_Why are you up this late, son?"_

_"I got scared. I had that dream again." the boy whispered quickly to his father, trying his best not to look frightened. His breath was slightly labored, and the father could tell what was going on immediately._

_"Going to sleep with your old man then, huh? You know that's not going to help you overcome your fears."_

_"I know." the boy muttered. "But it was you this time. Not Mom. You were. . ."_

"Gone." Kōga muttered to himself before his eyes grew wide. That memory flashed in his head again, realized quickly through the beads of sweat that he had dozed off.

"Shit. . .He's gone, _baka_! Quit thinking about the past." he roared and clenched his head as he sat up. The sound of knocking made him jump suddenly. "Everything alright in there?" a voice shouted, almost melodically. Reluctant, Kōga carefully opened the door, coming face to face with a man who had short black hair, lighter skin and deep-colored eyes.

"Aye. Sorry, that wasn't supposed to scare you." the male frowned.

"I'm not scared, just surprised at all the strangers being so...open." Kōga lowered his guard some, but his hand was still attached to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes! Well, maybe not help, but I have this friend here that I think you. . . Ahh well maybe it would be best if I just called him ov—_Gah_! Where did he go.." The strange man scurried down the street before looking back at Kōga who's eyes were slightly raised in confusion, albeit amused.

"Sorry. Sorry!" Looking down, he walked back up to the Ōkami descendant. "My name is Kawahara, Miroku."

"Miroku." Kōga repeated to himself softly. "Sounds familiar, but uh well. . .Is everything okay?" He raised his arm to swing his right hand behind his neck, incidentally exposing flexed muscle as Miroku tensed at the sight.

"I thought so." he admitted, realizing that the heir was just as physically fit, if not more than his stubborn friend who ditched him seconds ago. "I had a friend who wanted to meet you. We heard news that a member of the Minami clan arrived."

"You know my family? Well shit. There goes my cover." Kōga smirked playfully.

"Not exactly, Kōga-kun. But I am from these parts, and I was surprised to hear about you wanting to attend school in our Western branch."

"You're not the only one." he muttered back in quick response, crossing over to the run-down sofa that came with the room. His eyes, nearly glowing in the dark that he was used to living in, continued to stare at Miroku who remained at the door. "Planning to stay long? I suppose you wouldn't mind offering me a blowjob considering you _checked_ me out a second ago." Kōga branded a cocky smile, leaving Miroku shuffling closer out the door, shaking his head.

"What! Uh, N-No, it's not like that! I'm not...I mean. Forgive me Kōga-kun, I can hear InuYasha calling me." Miroku cleared his throat before shutting the door. Kōga lifted himself off the chair, hoping to stop him, but he was alone again. "I was just kidding...Damn."

But then that name struck his thoughts. _InuYasha_. He quickly shrugged it off.

Plowing through his things still boxed up, he finally settled in as best he could in time to shower. His thoughts were in multiple directions still, but his heart was still back at home with his brothers. The home sickness was digging through him, but he countered it with sharp snarls to his conscience. He often spoke to himself when he was younger, and that translated to the present as well.

Bare naked with chiseled abs that many would gawk at, he shifted down to gather some water to wash himself with, when he quickly noticed nothing came out. He tried moving it to the other direction. Nothing. The bath house was a joke.

"What the hell. . . Really?"

His mouth opened just barely, but not enough to react to getting thrown down onto the open stall area. Three bulky figures could be seen entering quickly entering the shared shower space, but the lights quickly shut off. Their faces obscured in the dark, Kōga cursed under his breath before attempting to rise to his feet. The scent of liquor pressed up against his nose as his arms were tangled behind him by the nearly invisible figure. Chuckling was heard behind him. "Looks like we have ourselves a new victim."

"What the fu—victim!? What kind of a fucking game are we playing here!" Kōga growled, swinging around in attempt to break free, but the giant arms keeping him still were too much. "Let me go asshole!"

"Well aren't you a lucky guesser. That's exactly what we plan to do." A different voice responded. His eyes could see a figure move next to him before feeling flesh press up against his cheek. That bitter scent of sweat, seed and musk conjured his thoughts to finally know what was going on. He was being hazed. "Get that shit away from me. It fucking smells!" he roared. His eyes sunk for a moment as he cried out, his hair being yanked on quickly.

"We're giving you a break, so be greatful and shut up. That asshole of yours looked mighty tempting though." the stranger's voice muttered into his ear before he felt the semi-thick, meaty appedange slip between his lips. He groaned. Thoughts appeared in his head, feeling vulnerable as his heart sank and eyes closed. The stranger's girth emptied from his mouth before shoving it through Kōga once more.

Then he realized something. He didn't have to take this; he bit down hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK M—GET HIM OFF ME!" the _hazer_ cried out as Kōga took that sheer moment of suspense to free his arms out of the tight grip, launching himself past the darkened bodies with careful foot work before his hand reached around one of their necks, bringing them cascading against the wall as Kōga smirked. He leaned in until his lips just barely pressed against the stranger's cheek."Don't mess with a Minami. You screw with me and I will make your nightmares seem like dreams, got it?" his voice was low, but powerful. The stranger nodded. "Good. By the way, tell your friend I've had better." Kōga pulled his arm back as the strangers fleed quickly, leaving him alone to turn on the lights. He caught one of the men sporting orange hair, dark skin, but he couldn't catch a face on either of them. Then he noticed a lanky male watching him from the entrance of the men's shower room, trembling as Kōga tossed him a glance.

"Want to give me a blowjob?" that familiar playfulness ringing in his voice again.

"Leave me alone!" the poor man cried, turning the corner as Kōga's head dropped. His antics weren't pleasing anyone today. But that taste in his mouth sure wasn't pleasing one bit. He gagged and ran to find some water to clean the stench out.

Meanwhile, the three bodies that were traveling over back to block A all stared at each other, looking behind them for a second to make sure that the yōkai incarnate didn't follow.

"I can't believe he nearly chewed my dick off. . ._Fucking scary_."

"Yeah? Well imagine when you have to tell Sesshōmaru-sama that you failed him. Now that's scary."

"Don't remind me." the man grumbled and looked over at the fancy building to their right. Sesshōmaru was there at the entrance, gazing at the three, his eyes evaluating their success, or what little of they were managed to obtain. "He's looking this way."

The older heir to the Inu Nishi clan raised his hand to his ear. One of the men's phones went off, startling all three. "Uh...Uh...Should I..."

"Dammit, just answer it!"

"Hello...?"

"_Did you insert the chip?"_

_"_We kind of didn't get a chance, Boss...You see—"

"_Failures aren't to be listened to. Your memberships here are terminated. Get out."_

The male lowered his phone and sighed. "He wants us to leave."

"Leave? What do you mean Roku!? We can't just leave!" his almost identical twin looked over at where Sesshōmaru stood and glared. "He knows we have too much at stake with this damned place."

"He wants us out Dai. He won't change his mind." the burly man added in, lifting his hand onto the smaller male's shoulder, only to get it jabbed away.

"No Chokyu—"

"Let's go Dai." Roku growled, lifting his head to catch Sesshōmaru watch them travel solemnly to their now vacant dorm room.

Sesshōmaru 's phone rang, the regal-looking male raising it to his ear while his eyes continued to ensure that the pests didn't remain on his grounds. "Sesshōmaru."

"_Is it on him? Are we able to read into it yet? We need data immediately."_

_"_No, Father."Sesshōmaru replied slowly, dimming his gaze into an annoyed stare. "It was a failure. I'll have to do it myself."

* * *

Author's Note: No rough translations to report here. I wonder what Sesshōmaru is up to? Look forward to Chapter 04, some light will be shed. Please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
